


[Art] Break the Tension

by justira



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Art, Daily Doodle, Digital Media, Fanart, Line Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-04-04
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/pseuds/justira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <img/>
</p><p>A stand-off, of sorts.</p><p>Chapter 1 is the sketch, Chapter 2 the line art, and Chapter 3 the finished colours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sketch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Daily Doodle] Fullmetal Alchemist - Roy/Ed (NSFW)
> 
>  **Daily Doodle** : So.... I'm generally a huge multishipper. Favourites are pretty rare, though I do have them, and OTPs pretty unheard of. In FMA though... yeah, this ship comes close. I ship both Roy and Ed with other people (and plenty of them!), but somehow, somewhere, in this fandom, Roy/Ed became as close to an OTP as I get. I ship it hard, in every snarky, twisted, wrong, right, need this/need you, hate this/hate you, c'mere and shut up way.
> 
> Ed's kneeling on Roy's desk or something >.>
> 
> Before anyone gets excited, it's NSFW largely for implication.  
>  **Time:** 1.5 ish hours?  
> 

  



	2. Line Art

  
  



End file.
